Avenger Chat
by Whodiditandwhy
Summary: The Avengers have a little fun with Loki, pranks and other random ideas. I do not own the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

**Having a little fun. ^^**

**Tony has signed in.**

**Pepper has signed in.**

**Tony: **Heyyy Pep!

**Pepper:** Hi Tony.

**Tony: **I uh have a favor to ask.

**Pepper: **Yes?

**Tony: **Could you make me a sandwich? :)

**Pepper: **Just come up and make one yourself you lazy…

**Loki has signed in.**

**Tony: **Who helped you make an account!

**Loki: **Banner.

**Tony: **Well get out me and pep are having private chat.

**Pepper: **Hey Loki.

**Loki: **Hello.

**Tony: **No. No Go Away!

**Clint has signed in.**

**Loki:** ;)

**Clint: **o.o what's going on?

**Tony: **Arg! Clint go away and take Loki with you. :(

**Bruce has signed in.**

**Clint: **Hahahaha.

**Tony: **Bruce you owe me an apology.

**Bruce: **Do I?

**Tony:** Yes. Say you're sorry.

**Pepper: **Shut up Tony. Hey Bruce ;)

**Tony:** o.o why the wink face Pep?

**Clint: **Oooooo Bruce got game.

**Bruce:** Haha what's up Pepper?

**Pepper: **Nothing. You hungry?

**Loki: **Some playboy you are Stark.

**Tony:** Shut up!

**Thor has signed in.**

**Bruce: **Nah. I'm good.

**Tony: **Thor! Get your little brother!

**Loki: **I haven't done anything yet.

**Clint: **LOL.

**Thor:** Uh Brother I think you should leave them alone.

**Loki: **Noooooo :(

**Clint: ***Facepalm*

**Fury has signed in.**

**Tony:** Everyone hush!

**Fury:** Last time I checked you all had a world to protect.

**Natasha has signed in.**

**Clint: **Natasha!

**Natasha:** Hi.

**Loki:** The mysterious Russian.

**Natasha:** You know you love me ;)

**Loki has signed off.**

**Thor has signed off.**

**Tony: **Lmao!

**Natasha: **Hey Clint come upstairs ;) I'm waiting.

**Clint: **Hell yea!

**Tony: **Eww.

**Clint: **Don't hate cause you not getting any Tony.

**Tony: **Pepper!

**Pepper: **I'm busy with Bruce.

**Natasha:** You coming Hun?

**Clint has signed off.**

**Tony: **Bruce!

**Bruce has signed off.**

**Pepper has signed off.**

**Tony:** v.v

**Natasha: **Cheer up you will get her back.

**Tony: **I need a drink.

**Tony has signed off.**

**Fury:** Thank you.

**Natasha:** No problem.

**Fury has signed off.**

**Natasha has signed off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Loki has signed in.**

**Thor has signed in.**

**Thor:** Hello Brother!

**Loki:** Who are you?

**Thor:** Your Brother

**Loki:** o.o Really?

**Tony has signed in.**

**Thor: **Yes really brother.

**Loki: **Loki'd!

**Tony: **Loki get the hell out. Avengers only.

**Loki:** Thor!

**Thor:** Man of iron I think he can stay.

**Tony:** Thor who helped you make an account? O. o

**Thor:** Doctor Banner.

**Tony: ***Facepalm*

**Clint h****as signed in.**

**Tony:** Clint I need to borrow your arrows.

**Clint:** Why? o.o

**Tony: **I challenge Bruce to a duel.

**Loki:** You set yourself up for defeat.

**Clint:** Saying how this is an Avenger Chat! Loki you are invalid.

**Loki:** I do what I want!

**Steve has signed in.**

**Steve:** Hey guys! I'm catching up!

**Clint:** Rofl!

**Tony: **About time.

**Loki:** You all are idiots.

**Clint:** Thor! Control your little brother or I will come up and do it myself.

**Thor:** Loki behave.

**Loki:** I dare you!

**Clint has signed off.**

**Loki has signed off.**

**Steve:** Tony, should we help?

**Tony:** Nahh. Has anyone seen Bruce?

**Thor:** I must help my brother. Bye friends!

**Thor has signed off.**

**Tony:** I need Bruce!

**Pepper has signed in.**

**Tony: **Have you see Bruce?

**Steve: ** How is it Pepper can have an account when she is not an Avenger Tony?

**Pepper: **Yes, Tony explain.

**Tony: **Is not here right. Please leave a message.

**Clint has signed in.**

**Clint: **Whoop!

**Steve:** I will assume you did something.

**Clint:** Hell yea!

**Pepper:** Do I even want to know?

**Clint:** I kicked Loki's ass :)

**Loki has signed in.**

**Tony:** Hey Loki I heard you got your ass kicked?

**Loki:** Oh?

**Tony:** Yup. Isn't that right Clint?

**Clint:** I hate you Tony!

**Bruce has signed in.**

**Pepper:** Bruce I had fun last night! : D

**Tony: **The hell!

**Bruce:** I'm glad ^. ^

**Clint:** Ohhhh! Tony lost his girl to a rage monster!

**Loki:** It was only a matter of time.

**Clint: **Burn!

**Natasha has signed in.**

**Clint: **Baby!

**Loki: **Tasha and Pep. Two beautiful creatures.

**Pepper: **Awwwwww!

**Natasha:** Thank you Loki!

**Loki: **Anything for two so divine.

**Pepper: **Loki wanna go to the movies with us?

**Loki: **Of course.

**Natasha:** Ill get ready ;)

**Pepper has signed off.**

**Natasha has signed off.**

**Tony:** o.o what just happen.

**Clint:** T.T she didn't even say hi.

**Steve:** Wow. Sorry guys.

**Loki: **That is how you do it.

**Clint:** Do I have to kick your ass again!

**Bruce:** Smh.

**Loki:** Come at me birdman!

**Loki has signed off.**

**Clint has signed off.**

**Tony:** Bruce I challenge you to a duel prepare for the wrath of Tony Stark!

**Bruce:** Ill be right down Tony *sigh*

**Steve:** Be careful Tony!

**Steve has signed off.**

**Tony has signed off.**

**Bruce has signed off**


	3. Chapter 3

**^. ^ Didn't think people would like it. Whoop! Thank you for your reviews.**

**Clint has signed in.**

**Tony has signed in.**

**TheladiesMan has signed in.**

**Clint:** Who the hell?

**Tony**: I bet its Bruce

**Clint: **Tony, shut up.

**TheladiesMan: **Stark, your idiocy surprises me.

**Tony: **Loki!

**Clint: **Loki I will jump you by myself!

**TheladiesMan: **Must we do this again?

**Clint: **Loki get the hell out.

**TheladiesMan: **That is something Natasha didn't say. ;)

**Clint: **Kill the visual. X.X

**Tony: **I need another drink.

**TheladiesMan has signed off.**

**Clint:** He was bluffing right Tony!?

**Tony:** Go upstairs and ask Natasha.

**Loki has signed in.**

**Steve has signed in.**

**Tony: **Cap, I never got to ask did you make your account or did you have help?

**Clint: **Duh he had help Tony.

**Steve: **Uh Bruce helped me.

**Tony: **Son of a…

**Loki: **Thegod has returned.

**Clint:** No one gives a shit.

**Steve:** Hi Loki.

**Loki: **Hello.

**Thor has signed in.**

**Clint: **I really dislike you little brother.

**Loki: **Loki'd!

**Tony:** Shut the hell up!

**Bruce has signed in.**

**Thor:** Brother, leave the Avengers alone for a bit.

**Loki:** I only came in the ridiculous chat to apologize.

**Thor:** Oh, then he has done no wrong friends!

**Bruce:** Tony, Clint you two are constantly on here.

**Clint: **We

**Tony:** Don't

**Clint:** Give

**Tony: **a

**Loki: ** I hate to interrupt.

**Clint: **Loki you suck.

**Thor:** Be careful how you speak to him.

**Bruce:** Loki I actually need to speak to you.

**Loki:** About?

**Bruce:** Ill tell you when you show up.

**Tony:** No secrets!

**Clint:** agreed!

**Loki has signed off.**

**Bruce has signed off.**

**Tony:** Snow white is stealing girls and friends v. v

**Clint:** Ill help you jump Bruce if you help with Loki.

**Thor:** Do not touch my brother.

**Steve: **I agree

**Tony:** Lets go!

**Tony has signed off.**

**Clint has signed off.**

**Thor:** Arg!

**Thor has signed off**

**Steve has signed off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for your reviews! I Love it :)**

**Pepper has signed on.**

**Natasha has signed on.**

**Pepper: **Hey Nat

**Natasha: **Hey and did you know Tony was looking for you.

**Pepper: **ugh he has been bugging Bruce and me.

**Natasha: **How are you and Bruce doing.

**Pepper: **You know were just friends!

**Natasha: **Haha.

**Clint has signed on.**

**Pepper: **Never will I admit it.

**Clint: **o. O Do I want to know?

**Natasha: **We were just talking about sex :)

**Pepper: **Lmao

**Clint: **If that were true Tony would be here.

**Pepper: **Or Loki

**Clint: **-. -

**Tony has signed in.**

**Natasha: **Speak of the devil.

**Tony: **Hey sexy people!

**Pepper: **Tony are you drunk?

**Tony: **Am I sexy? Hell yea!

**Clint: ***Facepalm*

**Loki has signed on.**

**Tony: **Hey you sexy beast!

**Loki has signed off.**

**Clint: **Point for drunken Tony

**Tony: **What did I win?

**Natasha: **That is ridiculous.

**Tony: **Would you say that to Loki?

**Natasha**: Yes.

**Tony: **…

**Clint: **t (-. -t)

**Fury has signed in.**

**Tony: **Why are you here bald one!

**Fury: **Stark I will stick my foot so far up your ass.

**Tony: **That would hurt daddy Fury.

**Clint: **Lmao!

**Fury: **Shield has been monitoring your conversations and we noted that you all have been reckless**. **

**Pepper: **How?

**Fury: **Anyone who wishes can create an account and become any Avenger they want**.**

**Clint: **Sooo you saying someone can be an imposter.

**Fury: **Yes.

**Clint: **Tony prove you're the real Tony!

**Tony: **I don't have to prove shit.

**Clint: **fair enough. V. V

**Tony: **Pepper! I Love you

**Pepper: **Love you too

**Clint: **I LOVE YOU TASHA!

**Natasha: **I Like you too Clint.

**Tony: **Ooo Friend zoned!

**Fury: **That must be embarrassing.

**Tony: **Lmfao!

**Clint: **Tony you up for drinks. . -.

**Tony: **Shots! Shots! Shots! Sh-Sh-shots!

**Clint: **Everybody!

**Tony has signed off.**

**Clint has signed off.**

**Pepper: **I will make sure they don't do something stupid.

**Natasha**: No one can prevent Tony and Clint from doing something stupid.

**Pepper:** Sad but true.

**Fury has signed off.**

**Pepper has signed off.**

**Natasha has signed off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The story will live on!**

**Tony has signed in.**

**Loki has signed in.**

**Tony: **Why do you like coming in here?

**Loki: **I'm trying to decode and shut this site down.

**Tony: **Really?

**Loki: **No

**Tony: **Loki you little shit.

**Loki: **Don't test me Stark.

**Tony: **This is stupid bring it in :)

**Loki: **I'll pass**.**

**Tony: **Hugs solve everything!

**Clint has signed in.**

**Tony: **Clint, tell Loki hugs solve everything!

**Clint: **Hugs make the world go round.

**Tony: **Damn right Clint bring it in

**Clint: ***Bro hug*

**Tony: ***Bro hug*

**Loki: **You two annoy me.

**Clint: **But you love us or you would not keep coming in here**.**

**Tony: **Friends!

**Clint: **How many of us got them!

**Tony: **Friends!

**Loki: **Are you two around each other?

**Tony: **No that would be stupid**.**

**Loki: **Then where are you?

**Clint: **I'm in my room.

**Tony: **I am in my lab.

**Loki: **Tony you make it hard to believe that are a genius.

**Tony: **Awwwwww. You called me Tony :)

**Clint: **We should get tats.

**Tony: **The brother's of awesomeness!

**Clint: **I would get it.

**Loki: **Would Natasha or Pepper approve?

**Tony: **Who said they had to know o. o

**Clint: **Keep it secret.

**Tony: **Keep it safe.

**Loki: **Well Thor would not approve.

**Tony: **C'mon Loki

**Clint: **Come to the dark side we have wine.

**Loki: **Fine.

**Tony: **Whoop!

**Clint: **Lmao lets go!

**Tony has signed off.**

**Loki has signed off.**

**Clint has signed off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoop! The reviews I love it! Also I need a new Beta if anyone is interested! :)**

**Clint has signed in.**

**Natasha has signed in.**

**Natasha: **Clint where did you go yesterday?

**Clint: **Tony, Loki and I went to the park to talk about some things.

**Tony has signed in.**

**Natasha: **Would Tony say the same thing?

**Tony: **o. o

**Clint: **Yes he would

**Natasha: **Ah…Tony where did you and Loki and Clint go yesterday.

**Loki has signed in.**

**Thor has signed in.**

**Clint: **Hey Loki you have fun at the park yesterday?

**Tony: **I know I did!

**Loki: **Mhm.

**Thor: **You went to the park with them brother?

**Loki: **Yes Thor I did.

**Thor: **Wonderful!

**Clint: **I want to grow a mustache ;o

**Tony: ***Facepalm*

**Natasha: **We should go shopping.

**Tony: **I'm gonna pop some tags!

**Clint: **Got 20 dollars in my pocket!

**Loki**: I-im hunting!

**Natasha: **Not that breaking out in song is weird or anything but Loki Ithought you were smarter than that.

**Tony: **Lay off him lady!

**Clint: **Yea our awesomeness is rubbing off on him!

**Tony: **Thor have you ever seen a drunk Loki?

**Thor: **Drunk?

**Loki: **Hush Stark!

**Clint**: That was funny

**Thor: **what happened brother?

**Loki: **Nothing.

**Clint: **Ill tell you what happened! First it was his fault we told him not to drink so much.

**Tony: **He outdrank me!

**Loki: **Do not tell the story or I will tell our secret!

**Tony: **-. –

**Clint: **t (-. -t)

**Loki: **Glad we settled it.

**Natasha: **What Secret?

**Loki has signed off**

**Thor: **What was he talking about?

**Tony: **He has a fetish for skittles.

**Natasha: **Clint!

**Clint has signed off.**

**Tony has signed off.**

**Natasha: **I will never understand those two.

**Thor: **At least they are becoming friends with Loki.

**Natasha: **I suppose.

**Thor has signed off.**

**Natasha has signed off.**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to THEBATMANIMPOSTER for this Idea. :) I Love it.

**Tony has signed on.**

**Natasha has signed on.**

**Loki has signed on. **

**Thor has signed on.**

**Bruce has signed on.**

**Clint has signed on.**

**Steve has signed on.**

**Steve: **You all should be ashamed that the only way we can reach each other is thru this!

**Natasha: **Tony when is the last time she was on!

**Tony**: It's been a few days! She won't pick up the phone.

**Clint: **Bruce have you seen her?

**Bruce: **Nope

**Loki: **Who are you all talking about?

**Tony: **Pepper is missing!

**Natasha: **I haven't seen her for days!

**Steve: **She didn't talk to anyone?

**Tony: **Who will keep me from over drinking!

**Clint: **Loki sure won't.

**Loki: **Maybe she got kidnapped.

**Bruce: **o. O

**Tony: **Maybe aliens abducted her. That's why she can't answer her phone no signal.

**Clint: **What if a vampire bit her! She won't come around because she doesn't want to bite one of us.

**Natasha: **Surrounded by idiots.

**Bruce: **If I may add I haven't seen any sparkly creatures around.

**Tony: **They are in the schools. On the streets!

**Clint: **Oppa twilight style!

**Thor: **I could search for her.

**Steve: **We have been looking for her Thor.

**Tony: **Pepper could have gotten swept up wizard of Oz style with her little dog.

**Clint**: :o There's no place like home!

**Natasha: **2 problems idiots. 1. We are not in Kansas. 2. Pepper does not have a dog.

**Tony: **That doesn't mean she couldn't have just bought one!

**Loki: **Nice Natasha the dream killer.

**Steve: **You all are not helping.

**Thor**: Loki can't you just teleport to her.

**Loki: **I suppose I can.

**Clint: **No, Loki don't do it.

**Loki: **Why?

**Tony: **Are you crazy what if a big ass cat took her!

**Loki: **You saying you think I'm not match for a cat?

**Clint: **We are talking dinocat!

**Steve: **Bruce and Natasha the only two who has common sense. What do you think we should do?

**Bruce: **Keep looking and wait.

**Natasha **I agree.

**Steve: **Ok.

**Tony: **While you all are waiting a ZOMBIE Pepper might be walking around.

**Clint: **Lmao that is funny even though it's sad XD

**Loki: **Oh my.

**Thor: **I will help! I will see you soon.

**Thor has signed off.**

**Loki:** Ugh!

**Loki has signed off.**

**Natasha has signed off.**

**Bruce has signed off.**

**Tony:** And!

**Clint:** We out!

**Tony has signed off.**

**Tony has signed off.**

**Steve has signed off.**


	8. Chapter 8

**(Btw I noticed my mistake in the last chapter I'm sorry)**

**Tony has signed on.**

**Loki has signed on.**

**Clint has signed on.**

**Clint: **Pepper owes us an apology. ; C

**Tony: **Right when we find her she should cook us a meal!

**Loki: **Haha.

**Tony: **How ya tats going?

**Clint: **Natasha almost seen my I forgot I had it for a sec.

**Avengerscrazygal has signed in.**

**Tony: **o. o

**Loki: **Who is that?

**Avengerscrazygal: **Oh MY GOSH!

**Clint: **o. o

**Loki: **Should we be afraid?

**Avengerscrazygal: **LOKI! I LOVE YOU!

**Loki: **um stark?

**Tony: **I guess Fury wasn't lying anyone can create an account.

**Clint: **Loki has a fan Lmao

**Avengerscrazygal**: I LOVE YOU ALL ;)))).

**Tony: **And we love you random citizen!

**Avengerscrazygal: **I can't wait to tell everyone I talked to the avengers!

**Loki: **Yes, you should be proud.

**Avengerscrazygal**: I must get the others to make accounts ill be back33333.

**Avengerscrazygal has signed off.**

**Loki: **Well that was slightly frightening**.**

**Tony: **Rofl you will get used to it playboy.

**Clint: **I wonder who is the better playboy? Tony or Loki?

**Tony**: Not even a caparison.

**Hulk has signed on.**

**Steve has signed on.**

**Hulk: **AAAARGGD!

**Tony: **How did he even make an account?

**Steve: **He got upset about Pepper I think.

**Hulk: **AERYIIRHVRUPEP!

**Tony: **You are not going to get anywhere big guy keys are to small.

**Clint: **Lmao!

**Hulk: **AJDJEFFUUUUUUU!

**Tony: **Well that was rude t (^. ^t)

**Loki: **I'm going to go before that person comes back.

**Loki has signed off.**

**Steve: **Person?

**Clint: **Loki has a fan girl.

**Steve: **In that case I will leave as well. Hulk.

**Hulk: **HUH

**Steve: **Come.

**Hulk has signed off.**

**Steve has signed off.**

**Tony: **She will be sad if she comes back and we are not here.

**Clint**: Eh… Ima go and see if I can find the dinocat.

**Tony: **I don't have ruby slippers so I don't know if I can get to Oz.

**Clint: ***Facepalm*

**Clint has signed off.**

**Tony has signed off.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Haha I was writing the last chapter at school and my teacher read it and liked it so she let me not have to do homework so I could finish it. Whoop!  
**

**Avengerscrazygal has signed on.**

**Lupin fan1 has signed on.**

**Like it Random. Like It Loki has signed on.**

**Avengerscrazygal: **They will get on at any moment. Remember Loki's mine!

**Like it Random Like it Loki: **Ummm NO!

**Lupin fan1**: I want Loki!

**Avengerscrazygal: you can have Tony**

**Lupin fan1: **Fine!

**Like it Random Like it Loki: **And you can have Brucey!

**Avengerscrazygal: **Your lucky he's hawt.

**Clint has signed in.**

**Tony has signed in.**

**Loki has signed in.**

**Clint: **Hey! We should get more tats.

**Loki**: I agree

**Tony: **we are having a hard time keeping the one we got hidden.

**Avengerscrazygal: **YALL HAVE TATS!

**Tony: **Damn.

**Lupin fan1: **OMG! TONY I LOVE YOU!

**Loki: **There are more of them x. x

**Clint: **Who wants a piece of Hawkeye! ;)

**Like it Random Like it Loki: **Loki you don't know how much I love you!

**Loki: **Your user says enough.

**Tony: **Ha Clint got ignored.

**Clint: **Shut up Tony!

**Lupin fan1: **Can we come over?

**Loki: **No.

**Like it Random Like it Loki: **Pft. No is just a word.

**Tony: **o. O

**Pepper has signed in.**

**Tony**: Where the hell have you been!

**Pepper: **Ugh.

**Clint: **Pepper help!

**Pepper: **What's going on?

**Avengerscrazygal: **Hi

**Pepper: **Hey

**Clint: **Ha we have Pepper**!**

**Like it Random Like it Loki: **We have an army.

**Tony: ***Facepalm*

**Loki: **-. –

**Loki has signed off.**

**Like it random Like it Loki: **Loki!

**Like it random Like it Loki has signed off.**

**Tony: **Pep Ill tell the others!

**Tony has signed off.**

**Lupin fan1: **v.v

**Lupin fan1 has signed off.**

**Avengerscrazygal: **I didn't get to see Brucey!

**Avengerscrazygal has signed off.**

**Pepper: **The hell?

**Clint: **We will explain later.

**Clint has signed off.**

**Pepper has signed off.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Meep- A- Doodle. Remember Tt Loves you!**

**Pepper has signed on.**

**Tony has signed on.**

**Clint has signed on.**

**Loki has signed on.**

**Pepper: **It's safe guys.

**Tony: **Whoop!

**Clint: **I say we sacrifice Loki!

**Loki: **Why?

**Clint: **They love you!

**Loki: **I think we should face a more serious problem.

**Clint: **what's that?

**Loki: **Tony?

**Tony: **Pepper! Where the hell have you been!

**Tony: **wait. I think everyone should be here for this.

**Clint: **You made Bruce hulk out.

**Steve has signed on.**

**Natasha has signed on.**

**Bruce has signed on.**

**Thor has signed on.**

**Tony: **Okay. Now explain Pepper!

**Pepper**: I went on vacation.

**Bruce: **So you couldn't tell anyone!

**Pepper:** I was gone for 4 days. O. O what did yall think happened?

**Clint: **We thought a dinocat took you! We were worried sick!

**Pepper: **A dinocat?

**Tony: **Big ass cat.

**Steve: **Wow. Well those two did.

**Natasha: **How was your trip?

**Thor: **Yes how was it?

**Tony: **No don't encourage this behavior!

**Pepper: **Tony shut up.

**Loki: **Lets go swimming. The cool breeze seems like a good idea**.**

**Tony: **o.o Um swimming is out.

**Clint: **Loki you don't like water. Your shoulder could get wet.

**Loki: **Right. Lets go shopping then.

**Pepper: **You scared to get your shoulder wet?

**Loki: **Yes

**Thor: **Brother when has this fear come?

**Clint: **Lets just drop it.

**Bruce: **Just because he is afraid why can't we go?

**Clint: **He needs moral support!

**Tony: **No one is going to the pool today!

**Natasha: **Idiots. Just tell the truth.

**Tony**: o.o what?

**Natasha: **It would be easier to just tell everyone the truth.

**Clint: **I plead the 5th!

**Tony: **Dumbass.

**Loki has signed off.**

**Tony: **That's more like it.

**Tony has signed off**

**Clint has signed off.**

**Pepper: **Nat.

**Natasha: **Yes. Time to investigate

**Pepper has signed off.**

**Natasha has signed off.**

**Bruce has signed off.**

**Steve has signed off.**

**Thor has signed off.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Whoop! I love it**

**Clint has signed in.**

**Avengerscrazygal has signed in.**

**Avengerscrazygal: **Hi!

**Clint: **Oml.

**Avengerscrazygal: **I Love you the most!

**Clint: **:o Better than Loki?

**Avengerscrazygal: **Yus!

**Clint: **Well that makes me feel better c:

**Avengerscrazygal: **Hey I just met you!

**Clint: **And this is crazy!

**Tony has signed in.**

**Avengerscrazygal: **But here's my number!

**Clint: **So call me maybe!

**Tony: **I am dying right now.

**Loki has signed in.**

**Tony: **Loki we have been replaced!

**Loki: **What now?

**Clint: **This fan girl is pretty cool :p

**Avengerscrazygal: **You called me pretty!

**Tony:** Lmao

**Loki: **Wow.

**Avengerscrazygal:**I'mhighonsugarsugarsugarsugars ugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsuga rsugarsugarsugarsugarsugarsu garsugarsugarsugarsugarsugar 

Sugars-ugarsugarsugar!

**Loki: **Well that's wonderful!

**Avengerscrazygal: **I'm Sexy And I know IT!

**Tony: **Loki you are reckless you know that.

**Loki: **How?

**Tony: **You almost got us busted!

**Clint: **Yea now we got the inspector gadgets running around.

**Avengerscrazygal: **Whaa yall talking about!?

**Clint: **You already know.

**Avengerscrazygal: **Oooooo tats. I will get one what does it say?

**Tony: **The brothers of awesomeness.

**Avengerscrazygal: **The fan girl of awesomeness I will return!

**Avengerscrazygal has signed off**

**Loki: **I will have to leave soon.

**Clint: **Why?

**Thor has signed in.**

**Thor: **Brother!

**Loki: **Hello dear brother.

**Tony: **whoa what did you do?

**Thor: **He filled my poptarts with cement!

**Clint: **Lmao!

**Thor: **Oh the jest war has begun brother!

**Thor has signed off.**

**Tony: **Jest war.

**Clint: **Sound like fun we are in.

**Loki: **Then let the pranks begin!

**Loki has signed off**

**Clint has signed off.**

**Tony has signed off.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait. I am tryna figure out how to rewrite it in story format. I think that would be fun. : * Remember Tt loves you XD.**

**Tony has signed on.**

**Clint has signed on.**

**Loki has signed on.**

**Pepper has signed on.**

**Pepper: **Loki! I'm going to kill him!

**Tony: **ha why?

**Pepper: **He replaced my shampoo with hair dye!

**Clint: **What color is your hair now?

**Pepper: **Pink!

**Clint: **Close enough ;p

**Loki: **I did no such thing.

**Pepper: **Prove it you ass!

**Thor has signed on.**

**Loki: **Uh.

**Pepper: **Turn my hair back!

**Thor: **What is wrong in here.

**Tony: **Pepper washed her hair and now it's pink.

**Thor: **Oh I am so sorry.

**Pepper: **What?

**Thor: **I thought that was Loki's shampoo.

**Loki: **O.O

**Clint: **Lmao!

**Steve has signed on.**

**Steve: **Okay, who did it?

**Loki: **Did what?

**Steve: **someone washed my suit… It shrunk!

**Tony: **Ahahaha.

**Loki: **Wasn't me.

**Clint: **XD that one was me.

**Natasha has signed on.**

**Bruce has signed on.**

**Natasha: **I will be killing someone today.

**Bruce: **Same here. =. =

**Tony: **Bruce I will admit I replaced your coffee with gasoline.

**Clint: **XD Tf

**Loki: **Since Stark did that. Natasha I soaked your guns in water**.**

**Thor: **Oh my.

**Natasha: **Why the hell would you do that!

**Loki: **I thought they belonged to Barton.

**Tony: **Why so formal Lokes ;o

**Clint: **Yea I'm Clint

**Tony: **Call me the ever so sexy Tony

**Loki: **I'll pass but Pepper can.

**Pepper: **Dumbass what are you all doing!

**Tony: **We were having a prank war.

**Clint: **Yup.

**Natasha: **That makes me want to kill you a little less.

**Pepper: **Now that you mention it. That does sound like fun.

**Loki: **Would you all like to join in?

**Bruce: **I'm in but no more dumb shit you pulled Tony.

**Tony: **Love you too big guy.

**Pepper: **yea I'm in

**Natasha**: Yup.

**Clint: **C'mon Stevey!

**Steve: **Seems dangerous.

**Tony: **Do it or I will replace your shield with cardboard.

**Steve: **You told me you were going to do it so there is now no way I will** let **you get it.

**Tony: **Have you forgotten. I'm Tony fudging Stark.

**Clint: **He has a point.

**Steve: **Fine.

**Loki: **Whoop!

**Thor: **Now let the most creative person win.

**Tony:** I plan to Pikachu. I really do.

**Tony has signed off.**

**Loki has signed off.**

**Thor: **Pikachu?

**Clint: **I prefer Goldilocks.

**Pepper: **Idiots.

**Thor has signed off.**

**Pepper has signed off.**

**Steve has signed off.**

**Clint has signed off.**

**Natasha has signed off**


	13. Chapter 13

**Do not worry the fan girls will return soon XD.**

**Pepper has signed on.**

**Natasha has signed on.**

**Bruce has signed on.**

**Pepper: **Thank you all for coming.

**Bruce: **Didn't have a choice. My phone 'broke'.

**Natasha: **Awe**.**

**Pepper: **Any ways we need to prank Loki like fast. He got me twice already**.**

**Bruce: **Tony has got me a few times.

**Natasha: **Clint made my suits yellow.

**Bruce: **Haha. I want to see that I hope Fury calls a mission.

**Pepper: **Any ideas on how to get Loki, Tony and Clint?

**Bruce: **For Clint lets find a dinocat.

**Natasha: **That was funny.

**Clint has signed on.**

**Bruce: **Indeed.

**Clint: **o.o who all in here?

**Natasha: **Me

**Pepper: **And me c:

**Clint: **Nope I'm calling back up

**Bruce: **You never told us about drunken Loki.

**Clint: **Oh Em Gee! Shit was too funny.

**Tony has signed on.**

**Clint: **Tony! I was about to tell the story about drunken Loki.

**Tony: **Lmao! Hurry!

**Clint: **Well first he stole my arrows and started running around yellingcatch me if you can I'm Loki the falcon while he tried to shoot somearrows and failed.

**Tony: **Then after we got the arrows from him I turned on the radio and

Thrift shop came on he stood on the table and began to strip!

**Clint: **Once he got down to his underwear he hugged a pillow and began to sing the pillow pet song.

**Loki has signed on.**

**Tony: **Damnit!

**Loki: **o.o

**Bruce: **Tell me you got it on tape!

**Natasha: **I want to see it.

**Pepper: **Haha.

**Bruce: **Hey Loki it's a pillow it's a pet! It's a pillow pet!

**Loki: **You Told Them!

**Tony: **Clint did it!

**Clint: **See what had happen was….

**Loki: **It's okay.

**Tony: **Really?

**Loki: **Yes.

**Clint: **I love you Loki! :)

**Loki: **Tony, Clint and I have tattoos

**Clint: **I hate you Loki!

**Pepper: **What!

**Tony: **Tony is not here right now, would you like to leave a message?

**Natasha: **I knew it!

**Pepper: **I thought Loki was pregnant.

**Bruce: **o .O

**Tony: **o. e

**Clint: **XD Cant breath!

**Natasha: **The hell Pep?

**Pepper: **Long story.

**Loki: **Wow.

**Clint**: No more partnerships Loki. Shit just got real!

**Tony: **Prepare to be pranked so bad Odin will be embarrassed.

**Bruce: **Which reminds me Tony why the hell did you put glue in my hair gel?

**Tony: **I Regret Nothing!

**Tony has signed off.**

**Clint: **I'm just going to go fill Thor in then.

**Loki: **No!

**Clint has signed off.**

**Loki has signed off.**

**Bruce: **Time for the fun to begin.

**Natasha: **Good idea Bruce!

**Pepper: **This should be fun

**Bruce has signed off.**

**Pepper has signed off**

**Natasha has signed off.**

**Now this chapter came to me while I was watching Harry**_** Potter- Half Blood Prince.**_** I Love It!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Quick one-shot .Why Pepper thought Loki was preggers. –Tt**

Pepper watched Loki closely.

He raised an eyebrow. " Can I help you?"

She shook her head.

Loki reached down and munched on his 7th piece of chocolate.

Natasha walked in and sat next to him. "Lets watch a movie".

Pepper smiled and looked at Loki. " You choose."

Loki sighed and heaved himself off the couch.

He walked over and picked up the first movie he saw which happened to be _The Titanic._

They watched the movie in silence until it reached the end.

Pepper cocked her head to see Loki; who had a ball of tissues.

Natasha let a single tear roll down her face.

Loki hugged her and they finished the movie.

"Hey Loki, Thor told me you could change into a women."

Loki turned so he was facing Pepper.

"I can, I don't do it a lot though."

She nodded. She couldn't help notice that his hand moved up to his stomach.

Tony and Clint barged in. "Out of all the movies!"

Clint laughed and spotted Loki.

"Tony they kidnapped Loki!"

Tony gasped. " Code red!"

Tony and Clint ran over and grabbed Loki.

"Are you okay how you feeling?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Un hand me idiots."

"I am going to bed."

Clint frowned. " It's only 4."

Loki shouted. " I DON'T TELL YOU WHEN YOU SHOULD GO TO BED SO DO NOT JUDGE ME AND MY CHOICE TO SLEEP!"

"Okay sheesh."

Loki sighed, " I'm sorry."

Pepper noticed his hand went back up to his stomach.

She followed him to his room. Loki flopped down on the bed.

Pepper chuckled. _Mood swings. Munchies. _She thought

Loki suddenly sat up and ran to the bathroom and vomited.

_Sickness! Oh my gosh Loki is pregnant!_ Pepper took off downstairs.

-O-O-

Loki sat up and smiled " Glad that is over. I've been around women to long."

He waved his fingers and the box of chocolates appeared. " These help me regain my power. I hate that they make me sick."

He shrugged and began to dig in.


	15. Chapter 15

Back to the chat XD

**Steve has signed on.**

**Clint has signed on.**

**AglonAuthor has signed on.**

**Clint: **Hey!

**Steve: **Um who is that?

**AglonAuthor: **Captain America!

**Steve: **Clint?

**Clint**: Ooo Bout time you got one.

**Steve: **One what?

**Clint: **A very happy fan.

**AglonAuthor:** I Love you so much. I love your face. I Love your hair!

**Clint: **Aww I want my fan girl now.

**Steve: **Thank you.

**AglonAuthor:** I Love your suit. I Love your boots. I Love your shield!

**Steve: **Love you too.

**AglonAuthor: **Captain America loves me!

**Clint: **You have messed up sir.

**AglonAuthor: **I can't believe this! We are going to get married andeverything!

**Steve: **Um…

**Tony has signed on.**

**Clint: **Tony just in time.

**Tony: **Why my stalker in here? o. o

**Clint: **even better than that.

**AglonAuthor: **Hi! I'm Captain America's girlfriend!

**Steve: **No I never said that

**AglonAuthor: **You said you loved me though :o You lied!

**Steve: **No I mean arg Tony or Clint help!

**Tony: **Ms. Rogers he will meet you at the coffee shop on the corner.

**AglonAuthor: **OH MY GOSH!

**Clint: **Go get ready!

**AglonAuthor has signed off**

**Steve: **Now I have to meet her.

**Tony: **Not really.

**Clint: **Lmao

**Tony: **I really came in for Loki though.

**Steve: **Why?

**Tony: **He replaced my suit missiles with bubbles. He drew a mustache on my mask and I am going to kill him.

**Clint: **Lmao he replaced my arrows with nerf ones. The surprising thing is I didn't notice it.

**Tony: **uh either I am drunk or Clint I see your dinocat o. O

**Clint: **My big ass cat where!

**Tony: **In the lab drinking a big ass bowl of milk

**Clint: **Do not fear I can tame it!

**Clint has signed off.**

**Fury has signed on.**

**Bruce has signed on.**

**Thor has signed on.**

**Natasha has signed on.**

**Fury: **Avengers suit up.

**Tony**: No can do Loki fudged up my suit.

**Natasha: **I'm with Tony my suit is not at it's best.

**Fury: **Do you think I care about you two's wardrobe malfunctions.

**Bruce: **Where is Clint?

**Tony: **Fighting a dinocat

**Steve: **C'mon guys we have to go.

**Tony: **Then take your flag waving ass and go. Tony stark will not be going on this mission**.**

**Clint has signed on.**

**Clint**: I did it! I tamed the dinocat

**Fury: **You want a cookie.

**Clint: **That would be nice.

**Fury: **All of you suit the hell up.

**Fury has signed off.**

**Clint: **I can't Loki stole my arrows.

**Thor: **Seems like my brother has been busy.

**Clint: **Busy getting his ass kick.

**Tony**: Bet! Lets get him.

**Steve: **People could be getting hurt.

**Bruce: **Cap, Lets go we got Thor.

**Clint has signed off.**

**Tony has signed off.**

**Steve has signed off.**

**Bruce has signed off.**

**Thor has signed off.**

**Natasha has signed off.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Another quick one-shot of them getting tattoos. I will continue the chat in story format for while, because I can't think of how to do the prank war x. x**

" I changed my mind."

"So, you telling me I drove all the way down here for this shit."

"I could have told you that Stark."

"Shut up Loki!"

Clint huddled up against the wall. Tony groaned frustrated.

Loki rolled his eyes and sat in the chair, not wincing once as he got his tattoo.

"Damn! Clint you let Snow white out shine you!" Tony laughed wildly on the floor.

"Uh let's not forget you haven't went Tony!"

"Hey! What had happen was I don't want to hurt poor Pepper's heart."

Loki grabbed Tony and sat him in the chair. "I did it."

"You are a god!" Tony turned to the tattoo artist. " One thousand bucks and we can forget I was ever here."

Loki looked at Clint. " I know you are stronger than you are behaving."

"You don't know me man!"

Loki looked at the tattoo artist. " Do it"

"Hey thousand bucks dude."

Tony chuckled and jumped out the chair. Loki glared at him and he sat back down. "Fine!"

The man wiped of his shoulder and went to pick up his needle.

"Wait!"

Clint burst into laughter. "C'mon Tony"

"I started to slap you."

Loki sighed. " I do not want to be here all day."

"Okay." Finally Tony sat and let them man work.

Tony ran to Loki. "Did he fudge it up!?"

"It is fine."

"Whoop! Your turn birdman."

"What if I say I don't want to be apart of yall awesomeness"

"I will take one of your arrows and shove it up your ass."

Clint looked at Loki. " You gonna let him talk to me like that."

"Please hurry."

Tony clapped. " He said please, you have to do it now."

"I don't have to do shit!"

Loki walked over calmly and slapped Clint. "Get it together so I can go back and sleep!"

Clint dazed went over and sat down.

He sat quietly while he got his tattoo.

When the man finished he looked at Tony and Loki.

"Bro hug!" Tony smiled wide.

Loki sighed and walked out.

"Should we follow him?"

"I drove he not going nowhere."

Clint chuckled. "The power of awesomeness!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Loki has signed on**

**Tony has signed on.**

**Avengerscrazygal has signed on.**

**AglonAuthor has signed on.**

**Like it Random, Like it Loki has signed on.**

**Loki:** I-I work out, girls look at my body.

**Tony:** That's a damn lie.

**Loki:** I'm sexy and you know it! ;)

**Like it Random, Like it Loki:** Hell yea!

**Clint has signed on.**

**Clint:** Who the hell put soap in my toothpaste?

**Loki:** Sounds dreadful.

**Tony:** How did you not notice it was soap? O.o

**Clint: **Don't judge me tony!

**Bruce has signed on.**

**Bruce**: I walked into my room and was attack by hundreds of SpongeBob dolls -. -

**Avengerscrazygal:** Lmao!

**Tony:** Good job!

**Natasha has signed on.**

**Natasha:** Really guys! Bubble wrap sheets.

**Like it Random, Like it Loki: **Hehe :)

**Loki:** Wonderful.

**Thor has signed on.**

**Thor: **Why is my wardrobe full of curtains?

**Tony:** Ooo I guess mother found out about her drapes XD

**AglonAuthor**: Busted!

**Steve:** Haha

**Tony:** Hell no! Where is my Iron man toothbrush!

**Clint:** Payback

**Tony:** Oh it's on Legolas!

**Pepper has signed on.**

**Pepper:** Tony, Phil wants to talk to you.

**Tony:** I will talk to him when he admits his name is Agent.

**Steve:** That reminds me, we had to fight a huge lizard thing while you all did who knows what.

**Tony:** I help you all mentally, I was in your heads going "Get it, you got this guys" c;

**Clint: ** In other words he mind fucked you all XD

**Loki:** Like how I did you?

**Clint:** Stop bringing that up!

**Tony:** I Love it!

**AglonAuthor:** You all remind me of the power puff girls.

**Avengerscrazygal:** Haha I was thinking more Rugrats.

**AglonAuthor:** Steve is Tommy loll

**Tony:** I want to be Tommy!

**AglonAuthor:** No!

**Thor:** I have a craving for Shawarma

**Tony: **Bet!

**Clint:** Eh, I could eat some Shawarma

**Tony:** No one invited you!

**Natasha:** You all are just big ass babies.

**Clint: **I'm your big ass baby ;)

**Avengerscrazygal:** I will hurt you!

**Clint has signed off.**

**Avengerscrazygal has signed off.**

**Natasha has signed off.**

**Thor: ** Lets go Anthony

**Pepper:** What about Phil?

**Tony:** Tell him we are going to play telephone. He will tell you, you tell Steve who will tell Natasha who will tell Clint who will tell Thor who will tell Loki who can tell Bruce. Then lets see what happens

**Steve: ** You already know Loki is going to mess it up.

**Loki: **t (^. ^t)

**Like it Random, Like it Loki:** Ill make sure he gets it right.

**Loki:** You have no power here!

**Loki has signed off.**

**Like it Random, Like it Loki has signed off.**

**Tony:** Haha she going to get him!

**Thor:** What do you mean?

**Tony: **Point Break, Do you drink?

**Thor:** I do.

**Tony: ** Lets have a contest!

**Steve: **Tony no

**Tony has signed off.**

**Thor has signed off.**

**Steve:** Shit.

**Steve has signed off.**

**Bruce:** It still surprises me that he is a genius.

**Pepper:** I see why the world was afraid to call you all heroes

**AglonAuthor:** I think it's cute!

**Bruce:** Smh.

**Bruce has signed off.**

**AglonAuthor has signed off.**

**Pepper has signed off.**

**Loll I Love it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I Love Redbull! –Tt \(^. ^)/ **

"Tony, I think you have had enough." Bruce said after a while.

"I think you look handsome." Clint chuckled.

"Let them keep on going."

"He is on his 10th drink" Steve stated.

Thor chuckled. " I am different from my brother Anthony."

Tony went to the fridge and grabbed the milk carton.

Bruce had an idea of what was about to happen. " Tony, no"

Tony threw the milk and it splashed on everyone.

"Damnit Tony!"

Thor chuckled, and downed another drink.

Loki walked in and examined the scene.

"Seems complicated."

Clint tossed some milk on him. "All because you cant handle your liquor."

Loki sighed. "This was a new suit."

Tony ran over and jumped on Loki.

"Katy Perry! In my house, how bout that birdman!"

"Get off me Stark!"

"But-but I thought we were a family"

Loki pushed him off and made ruby slippers appear in his hand.

"Oh my God!" Tony took the shoes and slipped them on.

"When I think of home I think of a place…"

Steve frowned. " This is not funny"

"I know he is already home, its pretty sad."

"Then why are you recording it Clint."

"I win!" Thor clapped happily.

"No!" Tony ran over and grabbed some more drinks.

"Round 2!"

Steve looked at Bruce; who nodded.

"I think we should go get the girls"

Loki sat on the couch and watch the scene.

Another 5 drinks later, they returned.

Pepper gasped. "Tony!"

"Ginny Weasley!"

Loki walked over to Thor. " You okay?"

"Do I want to play?"

Natasha rounded on Clint. "You are supposed to be his friend you cant keep him from over-drinking!?"

"Hey I'm a grown man laaady!" He quickly gulped down another drink.

Fury Busted through the door, Loki grabbed Thor and vanished.

Tony bust out laughing, "Boom went the door!"

Fury looked at Steve. " Get him up! We have all call of a giant chicken across the sea."

Tony laughed harder "Walk into the club like what up I got a big-"

"Tony!"

"Ok ok oh kay! Lets go"

Fury looked at Tony in disgust before walking out.

Bruce looked at Steve. "Pay up."

With a sigh he gave Bruce 5 dollars.

"Giant chickens who would have guessed."

"Ginny where is your wand!"

Clint growled as help Tony into his suit.


	19. Chapter 19

**Les étreintes****font****tourner le monde****–Tt ;)**

**Tony has signed on.**

**Clint has signed on.**

**Natasha has signed on.**

**Loki has signed on.**

**Clint: **it was crazy

**Tony: **So you telling me we fought a chicken!

**Clint: **Yea it fell it some radioactive mess.

**Tony: **Awe man!

**Natasha: **Next time think twice before drinking.

**Tony: **I blame Loki!

**Loki: **What? Why?

**Clint: **No explanations needed its not my fault!

**Loki: **Stark explain.

**Clint: **Nat, he doesn't blame mee!

**Fury has signed on.**

**Tony: **I'm sure I changed the pass. O. O

**Fury: **TonyfudgingStark. Not that hard.

**Clint: **Haha.

**Fury: **Stark explain your self!

**Tony**: It was completely Loki's fault sir.

**Fury: **Ok.

**Tony: **You accept that?

**Fury: **The incident must have been his fault some how.

**Loki: **I pass the blame to Clint.

**Clint: **What!

**Bruce has signed on.**

**Clint:** I pass the blame to Bruce!

**Bruce: **Pardon?

**Fury:** I blame you all. I thought you were a team.

**Natasha: **I have subtracted my self from that.

**Fury: **Stark, did you get Phil's message?

**Tony: **No we were playing telephone Bruce should have told me!

**Bruce: **Loki told me that he wanted to ask you to help him clean turtlesoff the ship**.**

**Loki: **Thor told me that.

**Fury: **Can't get anything right**.**

**Tony:** Bruce, you're fired!

**Bruce:** Oh?

**Fury: ** Stark! Get your ass up here.

**Tony:** Oh kay!

**Tony has signed off.**

**Bruce:** Director Fury, want to see his drunken moment?

**Fury:** Send it to me.

**Fur has signed off.**

**Steve has signed on.**

**Clint:** You need to get on more Cap.

**Steve:** I have better things to do than stay on here all day.

**Loki:** Like what knitting?

**Clint:** Hahahaha.

**Steve: **So you got jokes.

**Clint: ** Tony is missing the fun.

**Natasha:** Clint you don't want me to tell them what I saw you doing.

**Clint:** o. o you wouldn't.

**Natasha: **Sure?

**Clint has signed off.**

**Bruce:** What did he do?

**Natasha:** It involves bubbles and paint.

**Steve:** Sounds odd.

**Bruce:** Lmao. Fury wants us to join Tony.

**Steve: ** Roger that.

**Clint:** Ha puns.

**Clint has signed off.**

**Steve has signed off.**

**Natasha has signed off.**


	20. Chapter 20

**: -D Sorry I haven't updated in a while, Unicorns I swear. Sorry about the last chapter mistakes - Tt**

**Loki has signed on.**

**Tony has signed on.**

**Tony: **Loki! You are in trouble mister!

**Loki: **Why?

**Tony: **You know what you did!

**Loki: **Is this about that video of you?

**Tony: **Hell yea! Also the secret I told you. :I

**Loki: **1st. Bruce shared that video. 2nd I haven't told any one about that.

**Clint has signed on.**

**Tony:** Don't tell Pepper or Clint especially!

**Clint: **Tell me what?

**Tony: **What about this weather?

**Clint: **Loookkkiiii!

**Tony: **How you know I was talking to him? O-o

**Clint: **You and Bruce haven't cooked yall beef yet and you don't just talked to Steve.

**Tony**: I have other friends!

**Loki: **Who?

**Clint**: I knew it was Loki!

**Loki: **You are very smart Clint.

**Clint: **Was that an insult?

**Tony: **He didn't mean it Legolas.

**Clint: **You two are playing with my emotions!

**Tony**: I could let you in on Loki's secret.

**Loki: **Didn't know I had any, do tell?

**Tony: **Anyway! Clint I heard from a spider you do things involving bubbles and pain XD

**Clint: **O. O

**Loki: **Sounds dreadful, so lets keep that low-key ;)

**Clint: **Ahahaha ^. ^

**Tony: **Hey cupid did you ever get your arrows back?

**Clint: **Tony I will shoot you with one of them.

**Tony: **Please don't I don't think Pepper will take the news to well.

**Loki: **I can't believe I talk to you two.

**Tony: **I already told you Loki you love us.

**Clint: **just admit it.

**Loki: **No.

**Tony: **:(

**Clint: **:C

**Fury has signed on.**

**Loki: **My milkshakes brings all the boys to the yard!

**Tony: **o. O

**Fury has signed off.**

**Clint: **Lmao! XD

**Thor has signed on**

**Thor: **Hey friends!

**Tony**: What you doing?

**Thor: **Just lifting heavy things, I'm going to be Thor in the morning :D

**Clint: **Puns, Puns everywhere!

**Loki: **Lets talk about cats.

**Tony: **Loki!

**Loki: **Hehe.

**Clint: **Cats?

**Thor: **Anthony, don't you like cats?

**Loki: **He loves them.

**Tony: **I'm sorry how is this now about me?

**Clint: ** Isn't everything?

**Tony: **Nope, doesn't work unless Steve says it. Forget I ever said it.

**Loki: **I need new acquaintances.

**Tony: **You trying to replace us?! :o

**Clint: **Them feels T. T

**Thor: **Shame brother.

**Tony: **Yeah shame Loki

**Loki**: ..

**Thor: **Who wants poptarts!

**Tony: **Touch them and I swear I will hit you with your own hammer!

**Thor: **If you can lift it .

**Clint: **XD Ooo we all know you cant Tony.

**Tony**: t(-.-t )

**Tony has signed off.**

**Loki: **Let me help you with those poptarts before you cause another explosion.

**Clint: **What is it with Tony and cats btw?

**Loki: **Go buy a cat and see.

**Clint: **Ok I will!

**Loki: **What is with you and bubbles and paint.

**Clint: **Hush, somebody's calling my name!

**Clint has signed off.**

**Loki has signed off.**

**Thor has signed off.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I love it! Also if you wanna show me your writing skills inbox me ;) –Tt**

**Loki has signed on.**

**Tony has signed on.**

**Clint has signed on.**

**Pepper has signed on.**

**Bruce has signed on.**

**Tony: **Heyyy!

**Clint: **Hey

**Tony: **Hey Loki if you had 10 apples and Thor asked for 2 how many apples would you have?

**Loki: **10.

**Pepper: **Aww.

**Bruce: **Sharing is caring.

**Tony: **Is it, is it really? -. –

**Pepper: **Anyways, I only got on to tell you all we will be babysitting.

**Clint: **A dog?

**Tony: **A baby cow?

**Bruce: **Wow

**Pepper: **Idiots. A baby.

**Tony: **Whoa there! Who agreed to this?

**Loki: **What age is the child?

**Pepper**: Tony calm down and Loki she is 5.

**Clint: **She. -. -

**Pepper: **She is coming and you all are going to love it!

**Loki: **Who is she?

**Pepper**: She happens to be Director Fury's goddaughter :)

**Tony: ***Facepalm*

**Clint**: *Dies* X. X

**Pepper: **She will be here in 2 days ^. ^ Get ready!

**Pepper has signed off.**

**Tony: **That sucks.

**Clint: **I thought we weren't babysitters ;/ He got mad when I brought a hawk back to headquarters.

**Bruce: **That is because it was dangerous.

**Clint**: It just didn't like you :p

**Tony: **Speaking of you Brucey. You haven't hulked out in a while.

**Bruce: **Tony, I'm wearing my new shirt today -. –

**Tony: **Lol, also you don't want us to see you angry. We wouldn't like if you were angry XD

**Bruce:** :c

**Loki: **I am going to go child proof my room.

**Loki has signed off.**

**Clint**: I want yogurt!

**Clint has signed off. **

**Tony: **Bruce don't smash the child when she comes

**Steve has signed on.**

**Bruce: **Tony I will smash you.

**Tony: **Haha dirty mind x. x

**Steve: **Stark, what are you doing?

**Tony: **Trying to help Bruce feel unstressed.

**Steve: **By angering him?!

**Tony: **we need to strut!

**Bruce: **I need to go.

**Bruce has signed off.**

**Steve: **So, Playboy have you heard about the kid coming?

**Tony: **Yea, Ima teach her some epic things

**Steve: **Don't do anything I wouldn't do

**Tony: **Haha I do a lot of things you wouldn't do.

**Steve: **Stark.

**Tony **Ah keep calm old-timer

**Steve: **Keep calm…

**Tony: **Keep calm and become Tony Stark ;)

**Steve has signed off.**

**Tony has signed off.**

**What should the child's name be? Reviews Review! **

**: * Mauh. Remember Tt loves you **


	22. Chapter 22

**That man is playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did. -Tony Stark **

"I don't like waiting!"

"Tony, I swear you are a toddler stuck in a mans body!"

"A toddler wouldn't think of half of the things that come to my mind."

Pepper reached over and smacked him on the head.

"Don't talk like that when she comes."

A knock on the door made everyone jump. Pepper walked over and opened it.

"Hey!"

Fury walked and slowly, a small person trailing close behind.

Pepper kneeled down and smiled at her.

Loki scoffed. "So you kneel for her, what about my needs!"

Tony and Clint chuckled. "Your needs are not important buddy."

Fury sneered at Tony. "This is Sapphire, if any thing happens to her I will-"

"Give me an eye patch?" Tony covered his right eye.

Fury looked at Sapphire. "You gonna be alright here?"

She smiled up at him. "Yes Nicky, they all look very very vey fun!"

Clint exchanged a look with Bruce. " Yea we got her covered Nicky"

"I will return in a week." Steve chocked on his drink.

"A week?" Thor went and patted him on the back a little to hard.

"Why is it that we are watching her again?"

"Because I said so. Pepper stood and glared at Tony.

Natasha went and stood next to Pepper.

Sapphire looked around the room and her eyes locked on Loki.

"He is so pretty!"

Fury smiled and gave her a hug. "Ill check on you every so often."

Fury left and Sapphire looked around once more.

Tony tried to sneak away but Pepper grabbed him.

"Damn it Pep!"

Sapphire giggled. "Damn it! Damn it!"

Clint busts out laughing. "You gonna have that eye patch for real!"

Natasha sighed. " Honey don't say that."

Sapphire ran over and jumped on Loki's lap.

"Hey! My friend Rachel she has black hair, it's long just like yours. I wish I could have long hair like yours! Also I wish unicorns were real! Ooo we should marshmallow treats!"

Loki covered her mouth. "No disrespect, but I do not care."

She frowned and bit him.

Steve walked over and tried to pick her up, but she kicked him.

She turned and faced Loki.

"You should care!"

"Should I?"

"Yes, I was promised a awesome time!"

Tony and Clint stepped up. "You want awesome? Come with us!"

She went and grabbed Tony's hand.

"First thing first do you know how to type?"

"Nope."

"Eh ill teach you."

Sapphire grinned; she turned and pointed at Loki.

"When we return, you better start caring!"

"Was that a threat?"

"Yup, if you don't I will cut your hair!"

She turned the corner and Steve glanced around.

"Pepper what have you signed us up for?"

**Hehe, Thanks for the reviews! - Tt**


	23. Chapter 23

**Whoop to my Beta! O-O fun fact: I love strawberries-Tt**

"How do you spell crawl?

"Oh my gosh, Tony just type for her!"

"No she can do it!"

Clint sighed and walked out the room.

Sapphire chuckled. "Do you like pranks?"

"Yup."

She grinned wide. "Wanna prank with me."

"Lets go!"

"Who should we prank first Mr. Tony?"

"Call me Tony and I have a good idea on who to start with."

* * *

"WHO EVER DID THIS- THIS ARG!"

Sapphire walked over innocently. "What's wrong Mr. Loki?"

He moved around her and jumped on Tony. Thor plucked him off.

"Brother what is wrong?"

"My room it is pink. No! It is bright pink!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING MEE!"

Everyone turned and saw a now neon orange haired Clint.

Tony, Natasha and Steve bust out laughing. Pepper groaned.

"Can't we just have a normal day in this tower!"

Sapphire smiled. " I'm having fun all the same."

Clint glared at Tony. "Did you do this?"

"You are in a room with a prankster and you choose me?"

Sapphire suddenly gasped. "CAN WE MAKE MARSHMALLOW TREATS!?"

"I don't think you need any sugar."

" I wasn't asking you Mr. Loki!"

Loki glared at her and got a glare in return.

"I was asking Mr. Tony."

Natasha checked her watch and sighed. " It's bed time."

"Whaa." Sapphire ran over looked at the clock. "It's only nine!"

"Oh, so you can tell time but you can't type."

Pepper rubbed her temples. "Why does she need to know how to type?"

Tony smirked. "I made her an account on our chat."

Bruce glanced at his laptop. " Do you think that is a good idea?"

Sapphire ran over to him. "I know you! You turn into that cute green thing!"

Clint chuckled. "Cute?"

Sapphire ran over and kicked Clint in the knee and ran back over to Bruce.

"Change into the cute thing!"

"I'd rather not."

"Change! Change! Change! Change!"

Tony joined in her chanting. "Change! Change!"

"No."

She nodded and calmly walked into the kitchen. She came back and walked over to Loki and snipped a piece of his hair.

"ARE YOU INSANE!"

"No."

"LIES!"

Pepper ran and snatched the scissors out her hand. "Bedtime now."

"No."

Pepper grabbed her waist but Sapphire grabbed onto Loki.

"I don't want to sleep!"

"You have to."

"Mr. Loki help!"

Pepper smiled. "If you come Loki and Clint will read you a story."

Sapphire raised an eyebrow. "Tony also?"

Pepper nodded. "Yup."

"Tony will not attend that party."

Natasha smacked him on the head.

Sapphire glared at Bruce. " You will change in the morning."

Loki scoffed. " Why are you so bossy?"

"I do what I want."

Pepper nudged Tony and they all went into the spare room they set up.

Bruce looked at Steve. " I think I want to talk to Director Fury."

"No! He will think we can't handle her."

Natasha frowned. "He did this on purpose."

Thor chuckled. "I think you should start on those marshmallow treats."


	24. Chapter 24

**Loki has signed on.**

**Pepper has signed on.**

**Loki: **Hello.

**Pepper: **Are you mad at me?

**Loki: **No. Should I be?

**Pepper: **No. You are the only one who isn't mad at me.

**Loki: **Cause of the child?

**Pepper: **Yes she is a handful but she is not that bad.

**Loki: **I agree even though she is still trying to cut my hair.

**Pepper: **(:

**Clint has signed on.**

**Clint: **IF SAPPHIRE BITES ME ONE MORE TIME!

**Pepper: **Why did she bite you?

**Clint: **I told her she couldn't have a cookie.

**Loki: **Clint you do realize you are bigger than her right?

**Clint: **Yea so?

**Pepper: **Lol

**Tony has signed on.**

**Clint: **Tony!

**Tony: **Clint!

**Clint: **Loki!

**Loki**: Clint!

**Tony: **Loki!

**Loki: **Tony!

**Tony: **Me!

**Pepper: **Get it together boys.

**Tony: **Pepper!

**Pepper: **No.

**Steve has signed on.**

**Tony: **Hey pops

**Steve: **ugh hey Tony

**Loki: **Where did Thor go?

**Steve: **To hang with Jane.

**Clint: **And Natasha?

**Steve: **She fled to the mall.

**Fury has signed on.**

**Tony: **Face down ass up that's the way we tie our shoes!

**Fury: **Tony shut up

**Clint: **Lmao!

**Pepper: **Hello sir c:

**Fury: **Just checking to see how Sapphire was.

**Tony: **You want the truth or a lie?

**Steve: **She is wonderful.

**Clint: **Alrighty then.

**Pepper: **Yea she is the sweetest.

**Fury: **Good to know. Thank you.

**Tony: **He said thank you!

**Fury: **Tell me what horrible things have you taught her?

**Tony:** *Gasp* I would never!

**Clint:** Well she knows a new cuss word

**Fury:** What!

**Pepper**: They are kidding! O- O

**Fury has signed off.**

**Tony**: Haha well we will be seeing him very soon.

**PrincessSapphire has signed on.**

**Tony: **Great timing princess!

**Steve: **Uh whose laptop are you on?

**PrincessSapphire: **Mr. Bruce's

**Clint: **Lmao you really want him to change don't ya.

**PrincessSapphire: **Did yawl make any treats?

**Pepper: **we started them sweetie ^_^

**Tony**: It just dawned on me that you had Clint and I sitting with you for an hour trying to help you type**. **

**Clint:** Oh my gawrsh. You lied!

**PrincessSapphire: **I love you both :-)

**Steve: **I think we should all play a game

**PrincessSapphire: **Games!

**Tony: **I Tony Stark can now say I wasted an hour of my life.

**Pepper: **Tony shut up.

**Clint: **Ooo you got silenced twice

**Tony: **Loki! Where did you go?

**PrincessSapphire: **Loki! He is in here!

**Loki: **Oh how I dislike you Tony

**PrincessSapphire: **Loki can I do your hair if I promise not to cut it?

**Loki: **No

**PrincessSapphire: **Puh-lease!

**Loki: **No

**Clint: **Awweh c'mon Lokes embrace the awesome.

**Tony: **Yea just make her promise

**Loki: **Fine!

**PrincessSapphire: **Yay! Thank you! Thank you!

**Steve: **That's nice

**PrincessSapphire: **Mr. Steve?

**Steve: **Yes?

**PrincessSapphire: **Will you play dolls with me?

**Steve: **Sure

**PrincessSapphire**: lets go!

**Loki has signed off.**

**PrincessSapphire has signed off**

**Steve has signed off**

**Tony: **Lol dolls

**Pepper: **now if she would have asked you what would you have said.

**Tony: **-_ -

**Clint: **I want to play dolls!

**Clint has signed off.**

**Pepper: **Lol

**Pepper has signed off.**

**Tony has signed off**


	25. Chapter 25

**I fudging love it xD -Tt**

"Okay, here is how this is gonna go. You are going to lay there we are going to tell- Loki get out!"

"No."

"I want him to stay Mr. Clint."

"Unless he is going to help with this story I see no need for him to stay."

"I do Mr. Tony and if he leaves I won't go to sleep."

"Ugh. Fine okay sit here while we go change."

Tony grabbed Clint and Loki's arm and lead them to a rack he set up.

"Loki you have the choice between a bear or a dragon."

"I will choose the dragon."

"Okes, Clint you have the choice between the princess or the maid."

"What! Why do I have to be a girly figure?"

"Because I have to be the bear and there is only three of us."

"Go get one of the girls!"

"No, now get dress princess so I can go get a drink!"

After about 10 minutes they walked back out fully dressed, Sapphire sat wide-awake waiting.

Clint pouting walked up front in a pink dress with ruffles at the bottom.

Sapphire giggled madly.

Tony chuckled at the dragon hat Loki had put on. "Okay lets begin."

Loki went and sat in a chair, but Clint hoisted him back up.

"Once there was a handsome princess wondering through the forest. Twirling and dancing."

Clint sighed and began slowly spinning in a circle.

Tony had to stop and laugh but he continued.

"During the princesses spinning along came a dragon roaring with all his might!"

Loki walked up to Clint and roared. "Roar."

Clint broke character and laughed in Loki face.

Loki sneered and jumped on Clint.

Sapphire clapped happily and giggled.

Tony sighed. "Along came a bear to break up the manly princess and girly dragon."

Tony jumped on Loki who tossed Clint at him. "Away bear."

Clint turned and picked up Loki. " I will beat a dude with another dude!"

During their argument, Sapphire closed her eyes.

"Mr. Tony! Please finish this story again tomorrow night!"

Tony pushed Clint down and smiled at Sapphire.

They changed and Tony walked into Steve's room.

"Cap, we have a problem.

"What's that?

"Loki ripped my jacket, look!"

"Tony get out!"

"The would involve a lot of walking and my problem unsolved."

"Stark get out now."

"WHO USED MY LAPTOP!"

Tony slammed the door. "Um i think Bruce is back."


	26. Chapter 26

"Stark! Get out."

"No. I will not sacrifice my self to Bruce."

"Where is Loki?"

"Not getting me a new jacket that's for sure."

"Stark!"

"I don't know, before I came in here he was fixing his hair."

A faint noise was heard from the hall. Then mumbles.

Tony opened the door a bit and saw Loki walking to where Bruce was.

"Pssst Loki are you crazy?"

Clint ran up and tried to grab him. "For the love of awesomeness don't do it."

"Tony and Clint I am hungry and I would like to eat."

"I hope you don't plan to tell him all that."

Tony chuckled. "Remember the last time you tried to give the Hulk a speech?"

"And you two wonder why I despise the both of you."

Steve gave Tony a push out into the hall and shut the door.

"I knew he was trying to kill me!"

Loki rolled his eyes and walked on.

Bruce sat quickly typing away at his laptop.

Tony glanced at Clint and Loki. Clint nodded and they went over and sat down.

"Hey Brucey!" Bruce looked up; he was furious.

"Who was on it?"

Clint hopped up. " Loki was!"

Bruce turned and looked at Loki, who was in a corner.

Bruce began to hulk out when Sapphire walked into the room.

Tony gasped. "Hey! You shouldn't be here it is not safe!"

Clint jumped out the way of a table. "Yea! Hulk is crazy."

Sapphire chuckled. "Mr. Hulk eat a snickers."

"Aaaarrhg?"

"You become a rage monster when you're hungry."

Tony ran and scooped her up. He ran into Steve's room again, set her down and ran out.

"Hi Mr. Steve!"

Steve face-palmed and peeked into the hall.

Loki was running in circles trying to dodge the hulk.

Clint sat perched on the balcony, throwing paper balls at him and Tony laughed from the kitchen.

Steve sighed and shut the door. "How about we play?"

"Yay! Yes I'm not very tired by the way."

Steve walked over and grabbed a bag and dumped it.

"My dolls!" Sapphire grabbed a doll and handed one to Steve.

A crash was heard and Clint's yelling. "Bruce calm the hell down. It's just a laptop!"

Tony's voice was heard soon after. "You owe me 12,000 dollars! Now calm down so I can tell you this again!"

Sapphire chuckled." I can't wait to tell Nicky!"

Steve ran to the door. "Tony!"

"What cap?"

"Calm down with all the shouting."

"Wha- You are telling me to calm down I- you know what I got you on our chat I will blow your inbox up!"

Steve rolled his eyes and looked at Sapphire. "Ready?"

She smiled then yawned. "Yup I'm ready!"


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N- Whoop! Guess who's back..Back again..Tee is back tell yo friends c; Time to continue don't ya think.**

Sapphire chuckled and in her best deep voice said. "C'mon Barbie let's go party!"

Steve smiled, he really did enjoy spending time with her. Suddenly his phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

_"Rogers I will be arriving around noon to take Sapphire home."_

"Oh. Okay."

_Click..._

Steve looked at Sapphire, who yawned again.

Steve looked at the door Tonys voice could be heard once more.

"Oh! So now you calm down! Ain't that some bull. DOES ANYBODY IN THIS HOUSE CARE ABOUT ME!"

Steve sighed and walked into the hall, along with Natasha and Pepper.

Pepper frowned. "Why are you shouting?"

Tony gaped at her. "We have been screaming for the past hour and-"

Clint cleared his throat. " If I remember right YOU were the only one screaming."

Loki chuckled.

"You scream when there isn't enough toilet paper, so how would we have known." Natasha stated.

Tony crossed his arms and began to pout. "I don't even care. Rage quit."

Steve stepped up to the front "Hey guys Sapphire will be getting picked up tomorrow at noon."

"What!" Everyone but Loki shouted.

Clint and Tony exchanged looks. "Then lets make her last moments here epic."

Sapphire skipped out of Steve's room. " I heard the word epic."

Bruce left the room and returned in 5 minutes with a new outfit on.

Tony put his hand out. "Who is ready for an epic night?!"

Everyone put their hands on Tonys. Loki just stared.

"Loki I will punch you in the back of your face."

Sapphire chuckled and Loki put his hand in.

* * *

10 minutes later...

"Attack!"

Tony jumped on a fort he assumed was Clints.

As soon as he landed he was attacked with pillows.

Loki rolled his eyes and took a sip of his his drink.

He immediately spit it out. "What is this?!"

Clint began laughing and fell over the couch.

Loki threw the cup at him, but it hit Pepper.

Sapphire chuckled madly and grabbed her a cup, she tossed the cup in Tonys face.

"It burns!"

Bruce sniffed one of the cups. "I smell cough syrup and ...Toothpaste and a hint of..what is that.?"

"Cinnamon!" Clint said in between chuckles.

Pepper grabbed some scissors and chased Loki around the room.

Loki yelp and ran behind Natasha. "I will tell Thor!"

She glared at him and Natasha smirked. She grabbed his arms and held him down.

He shut his eyes tight.

Clint looked at bruce and jumped on him. "Clint smash!"

Sapphire sat on the couch and watched the scene.

"Who is going to clean this up?" Steve complained

Tony splashed water on his face. "Bedtime!"

Sapphire was already asleep on the couch.

Loki was in a corner holding on to a piece of his hair.

* * *

The next morning everyone was waiting for Fury.

Fury walked in and was greeted with an big hug from Sapphire.

"Nicky! I had so much fun I want them to watch me more often."

He smiled at her but frowned at them. "How was she?"

Tony opened his mouth to speak but was cut of by pepper. "She was perfect."

Sapphire smiled, then took a big gulp of air. "Yea! see when i first got her that guy over there."  
She pointed at Loki. "He was a meanie but don't worry sir i handled it . Then he was like I don't care and stuff." She said using her best Loki impression.  
"So i was like you should then Tony said a bad word and i was like ooo then next thing i know i was typing then Brucey got hungry and turned into that cute thing and Steve and I were playing dollies when BAM! pillow fight and toothpaste everywhere."

She ended her rant with an innocent smile and looked at Fury.

"Seems like you had fun, but tell me that story again later okay?"

She nodded and went and gave everyone a hug. "Bye bye!"

Tony and Clint looked at each other and bust out laughing.

"We are going to get it later I blame Tony." Natasha groaned.

Steve just sighed. "I'm going to take a nap."

He could hear Tony and Clints laughter from his room.


	28. Chapter 28

**~A wild story appears~ I choose you Pikachu!- Tt cx**

**Tony has signed in.**

**Loki has signed in.**

**Clint has signed in.**

**Tony: **The bros of awesome can be awesome once more!

**Clint: **Whoop! No hard feelings right Lokes?

**Loki:** No hard feelings?! You let the spider and the food seasoning cut my hair!

**Tony:** Lmao! I am totally using those nicknames.

**Clint:** Um I was busy!

**Tony:** I couldn't see for a whole 5 minutes. Thanks to you.

**Loki: **Clint you were running from Banner and Tony I didn't throw that drink in your face.

**Tony: **Who made those drinks anyway...I said let's make it epic not lets poison everyone.

**Clint**: I blame Pepper!

**Tony:** I 2nd that.

**Loki: **I don't think that is a very good idea.

**Spiderman has signed in.**

**Tony:** How the hell?

**Spiderman:** Hey guys!

**Loki:** Who is that?

**Spiderman:** Y'all really talk with y'all nemesis?

**Clint: **~Facepalm~

**Tony:** Hey at least it's not Batman!

**Loki:** I am Loki of Asgard!

**Spiderman:** That is not what I heard c;

**Loki:** T.T

**Spiderman: **Haha :c I would make a perfect Avenger.

**Clint:** You know we asked Wolverine...

**Spiderman has signed off.**

**Tony:** Bwahaha!

**Pepper has signed in.**

**Tony: **You always miss the fun Pep.

**Pepper: **You are in big trouble.

**Tony: ** o.o I haven't done anything yet.

**Pepper:** Director Fury does NOT want us to babysit little Sapphire again.

**Loki: ** That is a bad thing?

**Pepper:** Do you like your haircut Loki?

**Tony:** Mmm Tony thinks we should have a party!

**Clint:** Hmm Clint thinks that is a good idea.

**Pepper:** Who is going to put this party together?

**Tony: **You of course :D

**Pepper:** Ugh..Fine.

**Loki: **I have grown very find of Skittles.

**Clint:** I feel the same about Bubbles cx

**Pepper has signed off.**

**Tony:** As creepy as that is...Operation Party has begun.

**Loki: **I shall bring a date!

**Loki has signed off.**

**Tony:** If Loki brings a date I will dye my hair pink xD

**Clint: **Loool! I wonder who he will bring.

**Tony:** Pssh it might be that lady from the Coffee shop.

**Clint: **I miss my fangirls I might bring one of them.

**Tony:** Yea i'll invite our fangirls!

**Clint has signed off.**

**Tony has signed off.**


End file.
